Touch
by EtsukoNino
Summary: When I wake up, the first thing I want to see, is you...


AN: In this world, I do not own TRC. But maybe in another world...

* * *

_-_

_What was that?_

_I should do what with my hand?_

_Hold it out?_

-

-

_"When I wake up, the first thing I want to see, is you."_

He would never forget those words. He would always remember what she said that day, the day she let him take her hand...

And now, he sat next to the same girl. He watched the sleeping, smiling girl out of the corner of his brown eye. He couldn't see out of one eye, so he would have to be content with seeing out of only one. But still, he told himself, it was better then nothing.

_The same girl..._He thought, eyes gleaming over, staring unblinkingly into space. Lost in thought.

Another memory had been retrieved. And once more, Sakura had fallen asleep. Fye and Kurogane were 'socializing' as Fye liked to call it. And the ever-so cheerful marshmallow, Mokona, was speaking to Yuko...(but that was Mokona's secret). It was eerily quiet, except for Kurogane yelling death threats at Fye, and the magician's carefree laugher echoing in the background...But in a way, it added to the silence. Accenting the fact there was no sound where he was.

Lock a person up in an empty, windowless, locked room, and a person will move around, become uneasy, or try to sleep it all away. If you presented a sheet of new music to a musician, seventy-five percent of the time, he or she will play at a rest...This is all, very true. For if there are two things the human mind cannot stand, it is space and silence.

And Syaoran had both. Only Sakura was with him. And not a word was spoken.

_"When I wake up, the first thing I want to see, is you."_

The boy bit his lip, wondering if it was allowed. Sakura had given him her consent. But _Princess_ Sakura...did not even know who he was.

Was she really the same girl? She looked the same...but he knew she wasn't _the_ same. Oh. Her green eyes were still bright and filled with joy. She wore the same clothes she did back in Clow. She was always smiling. She was still cheerful.

_"What is she to you?"_ Yuko had asked him, that fateful day...the day that changed his..no, everyone's lives. He couldn't be so selfish as to only think of himself. King Toya, Yukito, Fye, Kurogane...Sakura..had been affected on that day.

This girl..was no longer that 'childhood friend' he had said she was. This girl...was a girl PrincessSakura from the kingdom of Clow... A girl who didn't even know who she (let alone who he)was..

His fingers trembled a bit as he lifted them from the ground, moving closer towards the sleeping princess.

_A princess is put into a deep sleep and can only be awakened by a kiss from the one she loves..._

A faint blush crept onto his face. Why had he thought about _that_? He would never be able to...He couldn't...

_It would never happen. _

He corrected himself, regaining control over his thoughts.

_"When I wake up..."_

His hand began to move again. So many thoughts ran through his head in such a short amount of time.

-

_Go ahead. Do it._

**She's a princess.**

_Its not like your going to kiss her._

**She's a princess.**

_Do you love her?_

**She's a princess...**

_Answer the question._

**It would never work out.**

_She'd want you too._

**But she's a _princess_.**

**-**

He lowered his hand, feeling the warmth of her body and then...

She stirred in her sleep, her face fixed in troubled expression, as if she was having a nightmare.

"Who...was holding my...hand?" She mumbled, turning in her sleep, and returning to her restful slumber.

Syaoran's eyes were filled with surprise...and hurt.

He pulled his hand away, looking in a different direction. If she was to suddenly wake up, he didn't want her to see him look so miserable. He was mentally exhausted, his heart ached...Lowering his head, so his bangs covered his eyes, he bit his tongue. It hurt so much...knowing. Oh, the irony...A part of him laughed. An archaelogist, hurting because he knew something? Hah...funny...

But it did hurt...And he shifted a quick glance to the sleeping princess.

She would never know...she would never be allowed to know...but if he could just whisper it to her while she slept...Maybe...it would be the same...

Or maybe, he was just looking for a way to make himself better. When he took in a deep breath, and whispered the answer to the princess, he hurt more then ever...

"Me."

* * *

_The time with you and me passes_

_Little by little_

_The distance is moving_

_Yours and my distance_

_But has the distance between us gotten smaller?_

_Or has it grown bigger?_

_I don't know._

_I do know that I want it to be smaller._


End file.
